


Winds of Change

by iristigerlily



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristigerlily/pseuds/iristigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been stupid. Another attempt to take over Agrabah, but this time the failure had been bigger. He’d been caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing these two. Really, my first attempt at slash too. It's not exactly a declaration of love piece, but it's all heavily implied. Written in 2009.

A cruel wind howls trough the window, cutting through Mozenrath’s very bones.   
“Curses.” he mutters.    
The young sorcerer pulls his flimsy cloak around his body tighter in a vain attempt to keep the draft at bay. No matter what temperature the desert could reach during the day, the nights would be worse.

His teeth chatters together and he shoves his only flesh hand into the folds of his fabric to try and keep it warm.

He had been stupid. Another attempt to take over Agrabah, but this time the failure had ben bigger. He’d been caught.

Aladdin and his stupid meddling ways. He was the one who proudly managed to capture him eventually, along with the help of his genie and furry friends.

The utter humiliation was being forced into this dark, rank dungeon with only the rats for company.

He leans against the cold stone and looks at the bright moon through the bars in the window high above him.

He remembers his first impression of Aladdin. He’d been... interesting. Mozenrath had been genuinely surprised that this street rat would actually risk his life for people, but pass up the opportunity of the plunder of scores of other kingdoms. (Truthfully, he was engaged to the princess of Agrabah, but Mozenrath hadn’t known  _that_  at the time)

That hadn’t put of off, of course, but it had surprised him. This boy’s bravery, courage and...  _flair_  had pulled him. Attracted him, if he was honest. 

After their initial encounter, Mozenrath had followed him to his home. He’d been struck at that moment of his innocence whilst he slept. His monkey friend and parrot by his side, the entire city at his feet; Aladdin was king of his own world.

Mozenrath had been king of his, until that very morning.

He swears an oath and hunches over again.

The screech of iron makes him jump with fright. So, this is how it was to be? No trial; just an execution in the night. Well, if he was going to die, he was going to die with--

“Mozenrath.”

The timidness of the voice startles him. He turns his head to see the last thing he expects.

Aladdin is standing by his cell, staring at the floor.

The sorcerer gets to his feet and steps over to the iron gate.   
“What--?”    
“Just go.” Aladdin doesn’t meet his eyes.

Mozenrath, although speechless with shock, is no fool to pass up such an opportunity and steps past his foe. He pauses a moment and turns around again.

“Why would you?” he whispers, finding his voice. Aladdin still hasn’t raised his eyes. “You hate me. You were the one who captured me. You...” he trails off, unable to find words.

“I don’t know.” the boy replies. “But hurry up before I change my mind.”

Mozenrath says nothing. Tentatively, he raises his good hand, reaching out to the boy. He stops just shy of brushing his arm. 

He turns on his heel and strides away.

“There’s a horse waiting outside the city for you.” he hears Aladdin say. “I’m not giving you your glove back. You can go without your magic for now.”

With a brusque nod, he keeps walking, keeping to the shadows, until he is clear of the city and mounts his ride.

He glances back to the city he nearly conquered that morning. Somewhere inside it there is a person with whom he is destined to meet again and again. Until now, their encounters had been hostile.

With a smirk, he turns the horses head and heads for his home.

Certainly, a very interesting boy...


End file.
